Crusader
Dedicated either to a god or cause, crusaders are heavily-armored, magic-resistant warriors who employ weaponry and magic of their own to advance their goals. Even in the face of persecution, crusaders will hold the line and continue to fight to protect what they hold most important. Overview Crusaders are generally frontlines warriors who use magic and physical attacks equally, though you may choose to emphasize one aspect over the other. While capable fighters, they also have much in the way of utility through their unique War Banner ability, which allows them to raise a banner of their faith or cause in order to inspire allies or demoralize enemies. Crusaders' abilities tend to be more oriented towards being self-sufficient and hard to defeat while also boosting their allies' attributes and diminishing those of their enemies. Crusaders have more group utility than the somewhat similar Soldier class, but they are more resistant to magic and other forms of damage at the cost of being overall less evasive and less mobile. Attacks that ignore armor or resistance can prove lethal to an unwary crusader, and too many accurate-but-weak attacks will eventually fell them. However, crusaders' resistance to magic makes them highly effective anti-magic units. Crusaders also gain healing spells and abilities as they level up, allowing them to keep themselves or their allies on the battlefield even longer. Class Skills Crusaders begin play with +1 in the following: Diplomacy, Heal, Intimidate, Knowledge: History, Knowledge: Religion. Crusaders that are not religious and instead are dedicated to a cause may choose to take Knowledge: Politics instead of Knowledge: Religion as a class skill. Baseline Perks Ironguard: When wearing heavy armor, crusaders automatically gain +1 Resistance. War Banner: Crusaders have a banner unique to their religion or cause that they may magically summon once per encounter. This banner has 6+Crusader’s Charisma Score hit points and can be destroyed, negating its effects for the remainder of the battle. : By throwing down this banner, they impose an effect specific to the type of ideology they adhere to. This banner will remain active for the remainder of the encounter unless it is destroyed or if the crusader chooses to remove it. Choose a banner closest to what fits your crusader’s god or ideology. :: Banner of Skulls: This banner of terror strikes fear into the crusader’s enemies, reducing their Resistance by 2. :: Banner of Mockery: This taunting banner enrages foes into lowering their guard, reducing their Armor by 2. :: Banner of Inspiration: This banner of courage inspires the crusader’s allies, increasing their physical damage dealt by 2. :: Banner of Arcana: This banner pulses with a magical aura, increasing all allies’ magical damage by 2. :: Banner of Restoration: This banner emits a soothing glow, healing a randomly selected ally for 1d3 every round. :: Banner of Peace: This banner of peace makes foes hesitant to attack, reducing their damage dealt by 2. Tier 1: Initiate At level 1, a crusader may choose three of the following abilities: : Consecrate: Bless an area of a ten-foot radius immediately around you. All allies within this area gain your level to all damage done. The radius is increased by an additional foot per Charisma score and persists for as many rounds equal to the crusader’s level. : Desecrate: Condemn an area of a ten-foot radius immediately around you. All enemies within this area take unavoidable damage equal to your level per round they are in the desecrated area. The radius is increased by an additional foot per Charisma score and persists for as many rounds equal to the crusader’s level. : Zealous Rage: On successful melee attacks, restore hit points equal to half your damage dealt (rounded down, minimum +1). : Justified: '''You may add half your Charisma score (rounded down, minimum +1) to your melee damage rolls. : '''Inquisition: You may add half your Strength score (rounded down, minimum +1) as a bonus to all Intimidate rolls. Category:Original System